


Feeding

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: BFFs, Blood, Cannibalism, Gen, Injury, Injury Recovery, Prompt Fill, prompt: sacrifice, prompt: the hanged man, tokyoghoulweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide aides an injured Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)

Hide walked up to on the door to Kaneki's apartment. He hadn't seen his friend in nearly a week, and finally decided he'd been ignored long enough. Walking up, he noticed blood on the door handle, and a pool of it on the ground.

"Kaneki!"

There was no answer. 

"Kaneki! Answer me!"

Still nothing. Checking, Hide found that the door was open.

"I'm coming in!" he shouted, entering the apartment.

Kaneki was sitting in front of the fridge, which was open. He was muttering to himself. There was a large wound on his side, and part of his left arm was missing.

"KANEKI!"

Hide ran over, kneeling next to his friend.

"Kaneki..."

"Food..." said Kaneki.

"Let me see," said Hide. But looking up, he saw that the fridge was empty. And he couldn't imagine Kaneki keeping... his food anywhere else.

Kaneki was troubled. Why was Hide here? He had to get rid of him before he found out Kaneki's secret. Looking down at what was left is his arm, he realized it was already too late for that. After all, how would he explain his arm growing back?

"Hide... this isn’t... you don't understand..."

"It okay, Kaneki." Hide smiled at him. "I've known for awhile now."

Kaneki was stunned. "You... knew...?"

"Yeah, but look... you need food, right? I should see if I can get you some. The people at Anteiku could-"

"No! You can’t..."

Hide was puzzled. "Why not?"

"Just... don't."

"Okay. But you need to eat." Hide considered something. "You don't need much to help you heal, right?"

"Yeah..."

Unbuttoning his shirt, Hide slid closer to Kaneki. "Go ahead."

Kaneki shook his head in confusion. Had the blood loss gotten to him? Surely Hide wasn't suggesting that Kaneki... eat him?

And yet it was clear that that was _exactly_ what Hide meant. He was leaning close to Kaneki, his shirt pulled open to expose the bare flesh on his shoulder.

"Hide... I can’t-"

"It's okay, Kaneki," said Hide, smiling. "I trust you."

Kaneki stared at the offering before him. What if he lost control? He couldn’t stand the thought of losing Hide, especially like _that_. But he was so hungry. And a little flesh from Hide now would give him the strength to get to Antieku and eat more.

"Hide..."

"It's okay." Hide slid even closer, practically shoving his bare shoulder under Kaneki's nose. "Go ahead."

Shifting positions, Kaneki took hold of Hide's upper left arm, holding him still. He remembered what Touka had said to him when she had bitten him once.

"Look away."

Leaning forward, Kaneki bit down.

The delicious taste of blood hit his tongue; Kaneki was certain he made some muffled, obscene noise of desire as the warm liquid filled his mouth.

But blood wasn't going to be enough. He needed _flesh_. Moreover, he realized he _wanted_ it. As wonderful as Hide's blood was, Kaneki was certain his flesh would be even better. He bit down harder and discovered he was right. Kaneki barely remembered what human food tasted like, but he was sure this surpassed the richest, most well-prepared dishes he'd ever had. He wanted more of it... 

He bit down one last time, and finally tore the flesh free from Hide's shoulder. As he did, the young man let out cry of pain; one that even the fist he'd stuffed in his mouth barely muffled.

_Hide!_

That's right, this was a person he was eating. No, more than that; this was _Hide_. He wanted more, he wanted it _all_ , but he wasn't going to take it. He wouldn’t let himself lose control and hurt his friend any more than was necessary.

Kaneki sat back, chewing and swallowing. Already he was feeling better. Looking down, he could see his arm repairing itself.

"OOoh," said Hide. He'd been interested in ghouls even before Kaneki's transformation; no doubt seeing this up close made him happy. And perhaps, Kaneki thought, it served as a bit of compensation for the pain Kaneki was putting him through.

The healing was slow, though. There was a lot of damage; the same hit that had torn off his arm had made a hole in his side, which was also trying to heal itself with the meager flesh Kaneki had eaten. He almost hated to ask, but...

"Hide... I need a little more."

"Yeah, okay." Hide leaned in close again. His still-oozing blood hit Kaneki's nose, practically making his mouth water. As he moved in for the bite, something occurred to him.

"Hide, if it hurts, don't hold back, okay? Scream or swear, or... whatever..."

"But I don't wanna-"

"Please, just... do it, okay? I'll explain after."

"Yeah, okay."

Kaneki bit down. It hurt like _hell_. Hide's first instinct was to stifle his cry, but Kaneki had told him not to hold back.

"Shit, Kaneki! That hurts!"

Kaneki fell back away from Hide, chewing the meat he'd just taken from him.

 

Kaneki carefully cleaned and dressed Hide's wounds. He tried not to think too hard about the fact that he was the one who'd caused them. He also tried to ignore the blood on the towels, and on his hands. He went into the bathroom and rinsed the towels, then washed his hands. The towels still needed more rinsing, and would need to be washed properly, but at least he'd gotten the worst off. 

Hide smiled as Kaneki came back into bedroom.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you." Kaneki considered his words for a moment. "No, really... thank you _so much_. I'll never ask for anything like this again, I swear."

Hide shook his head, chuckling. "First off, you didn't ask, I offered. And... let's just see how things, go, okay?"

"Hide..."

The young man sat up straight. "End of discussion."

"Okay." Kaneki replied. 

"I still need to go to Anteiku," Kaneki continued. He undressed, revealing that his side still had a nasty wound. 

Hide winced. "That looks awful."

Kaneki shrugged. Then he got clean clothes out to change into. As he dressed, Hide wondered what Kaneki had been through to make a wound like that seem so trivial.

"I'll be back soon. Will you be okay here?"

"Yeah," said Hide. "I'll just hang out and recover. Maybe watch some television."

"Okay."

"Hey," said Hide.

"Yes?"

Hide pointed to Kaneki's left eye. "Don't forget your eye patch."

"Oh! Oh, I guess that's secret out..."

Hide smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"We should talk when I get back..."

"Sure, I'd like that," said Hide. It had been too long since he and Kaneki had really talked.

Kaneki smiled. "Yeah, me, too..."


End file.
